


Turn Into The Flowers You Grew

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: zadr ficlets [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A short dip into thoughts about mortality, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: another zadr drabble, sad hours edition
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: zadr ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Turn Into The Flowers You Grew

It was always inevitable. There was no chance it wasn't going to happen. 

Zim had crafted the scene so delicately in his mind during those hours he spent awake in bed with him. Seeds planted under his garden of denial, he tended to imagery with melancholy hope. They were supposed to hold hands. His hair was supposed to be grey and worn when he slipped into another slumber in Zim's arms.

He was supposed to be there when it happened. 

  
Burgundy red was seeped into his coat, hours old. The only thing salvaged from the grotesque display of inanimate youth.


End file.
